Life After the Rock
by marchbaby23
Summary: what happened after the 2012 Olympics and everyone leaves the Rock? Emily and Damon and married. Lauren is single. Kaylie made up with Carter and Payson is love with Nicky. This is what happens when our favorite Rock girls grew up.
1. Chapter 1

It was the 10 year Rock reunion. Rock gymnasts from all years gathered to meet at the Rock to catch up and to see what people did after they finished gymnastics. Kaylie stood there nursing her drink waiting for her friends to arrive. Kaylie was 25 now and was dating Carter. Her chocolate hair is shorter now and cut in a shoulder length bob. Her body was slender and she was wearing a red bandage dress that ends mid thigh. Her eyes were surrounded with white eye liner and her lashes were long and thick. Her lips were cherry red and her smile was snow white. Carter placed his hands on Kaylie hips as she looked up and smiled. Carter looked the same as he did 10 years ago when he was 17 except now he has more stubble and some smile lines. When he smiles his skin wrinkles around his eyes. Carter was in love with Kaylie and was glad she took him back. Across the room stood Leo Cruz with his hand on Kelly Parker's back. Kelly Parker stood there and looked down at her let hand admiring her engagement ring that sat on her left finger. Kelly is now 25 years olds and her hair has grown out. Her hair sits just below her shoulders and falls in loose curls. Kelly is wearing a floral printed dress that is synched at the waist with a brown belt. Leo smiled down at her with his 28 years of age.

The door opened and in walked Payson in a black long sleeve dress that cuts deep in the back but remains high in the front. The dress cut mid thigh and made her legs look long with her bright blue pumps. Payson's hair reached the center of her back falling in her natural waves. Her eyes were smoldering in a black smoky eye matched with a pale pink lip. Payson walked over to Kaylie and gave her a hug.

"I missed you." Kaylie said backing away.

"I saw you last week at our girl's night out." Payson laughed.

"Yes but it's been too long." Kaylie laughed.

Kelly broke away from Leo's hold and walked towards Payson and Kaylie.

"Payson, Payson, Payson." Kelly said standing in front of her.

"Kelly." Payson acknowledged.

"No date I see. You still have no boyfriend after all these years." Kelly smirked.

"Actually he's on his way." Payson smiled.

"Oh really? Who is it? That Ike kid?' Payson laughed.

"No and you actually know him." Payson smirked.

"I do huh?" Kelly said raising her eye brow.

"Actually he just came in."

The doors opened to reveal Nicky Russo wearing a navy blue button down shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair is a little shorter then it was 10 years ago but he was still just as built. Nicky maneuvered his way threw the crowd and walked over to where Kelly and Payson where standing.

"Hey babe." Nicky said kissing Payson's head.

"Hi Nicky." Payson smiled. Nicky placed his hand on Payson's lower back as Kelly looked like she was going to pass out.

"Kelly." Nicky said nodding his head.

"Your dating Nicky?" Kelly shrieked grabbing a drink and forcing it down.

"We actually live together." Payson smiled leaning into Nicky. Nicky placed a kiss on Payson's temple while Payson smiled.

" I need another drink." Kelly said walking away to the bar.

Kaylie and Payson laughed as Kelly left.

"Did I miss something?" Nicky asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kelly's just surprised that I have you." Payson said wrapping her arms around Nicky's waist. Nicky leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Payson's lips.

"Awww." Kaylie smirked leaning into Carter.

"Shut up." Payson blushed leaning into Nicky. "Have you seen Emily?"

"She said she was coming." Kaylie said shrugging her shoulders.

In walked Emily all alone. Her hair is the same length but is cut with a more definite bob. Emily is wearing a white one-shouldered dress that flowed from the waist and ended at her knees. She smiled and walked towards Payson and Kaylie.

"Hey Emily." Payson smiled giving Emily a hug.

"Where's Damon?" Kaylie asked about Emily's missing husband.

"He's at work." Emily shrugged.

"He couldn't get out?" Payson asked.

"Nope."

"So I guess that's where Lauren is." Kaylie smirked.

"I thought you and Lauren were good." Payson laughed.

"We are it's just fun to be mean to her sometimes." Kaylie laughed.

Summer stood up on the balcony with her very big stomach and tapped the microphone. Summer and Sasha married five years earlier and were know expecting their first child.

"Hi Everyone and thanks for coming to the 10 year Rock reunion." Summer smiled. Everyone applauded as Sasha stole the microphone.

"I can't say how weird it is to see all these couples after I grew up with you listening to the no dating rule." Sasha laughed.

"As part of a new tradition I will now share with everyone what everyone is up to. First is former National champion and silver medalist at the Olympics, Kaylie Cruz." Summer smiled as Kaylie stood up.

"Kaylie is currently dating Carter and she is a publicist for many of the famous gymnasts. Carter is a manager to Megan Smith, a gymnast who might just make nationals this year." Everyone applauded as Kaylie kissed Carter and sat down.

"Emily Young." Emily stood up and turned bright red.

"Emily Young is married to Damon Young for two years now. Emily also won the bronze in the Olympics. Emily runs a day care for little kids whose parents need to work. Damon Young is the head of Young Records." Emily sat down and let out a deep breath.

"Payson Keeler." Payson stood up still holding Nicky's hand.

"Payson Keeler is currently dating Nicky Russo and won the gold at the Olympics. Nicky also won the gold at the Olympics. Payson and Nicky are both trainers here at the Rock. I actually have some news for them." Payson gave Nicky an odd look while Nicky just shrugged his shoulders.

"Since Summer and I are having a baby I decided it is time to settle down and raise a family. The Rock will now be run by Nicky Russo and Payson Keeler will take over Summer's position while both still remaining to train the gymnasts that are here. I believe that you two will take care of the place for me but if I come to visit and find out that you two spent most of your time making out in the office I will think twice about this proposition." Payson blushed as Nicky smirked. Payson sat down next to Nicky and playfully slapped his arm. Everyone laughed at Sasha's comment and Kaylie was in tears.

"Lauren, who could not make it tonight, is single for those single men out there, and is the assistant to Damon Young at Young Records."

The night continued with dancing and reminiscing about old times.

Payson was leaning on Nicky while her eyes started to drop.

"Well my girlfriend over here is starting to sleep so I think it's time to go." Nicky laughed saying goodbye to Kaylie, Carter, and Emily. Nicky picked Payson up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Nicky!" Payson laughed as she laid over his shoulder.

"C'mon Pay." Nicky laughed.

"I'm not a doll but I do have to say, I like the view." Payson laughed.

"Let's go." Nicky smirked.

"Bye Kaylie. Bye Emily. Bye Carter." Payson laughed as Nicky carried her out.

"Young love." Emily laughed watching Payson and Nicky leave.

"I'm happy for them." Kaylie smiled.

"They are really prefect for each other."

"They are. Maybe one day Nicky will propose." Kaylie said putting emphasis on the word propose. Carter gulped and lead Kaylie towards the door.

"Bye Emily." Kaylie smiled.

"Bye Kaylie."

As everyone left Emily got in the car and decided to make a stop. Emily walked into the Pizza Shack and looked around until she reached her destination.

"Hey Razor." Emily smiled. Razor turned around to see love of his life standing there.

"Hey Emily."


	2. The Morning After Part 1

The sun began to break through the blinds of the apartment above the Pizza Shack. Emily a woke with a start and squinted her eyes to get used to the streaming light.

"Where am I?" Emily mumbled looking around the room. The room was big and bright and filled with music albums hung up on the walls. Emily turned to the left to see a shirtless Razor sleeping next to her.

"Razor?" Emily wondered as it hit her. She looked down at herself to find herself naked in Razor's bed.

"Oh my god." Emily whispered as the memories from last night ran across her mind.

"Oh my god!" Emily screamed running around the run looking for her clothes. She grabbed Razor's shirt and pulled it over her head as she began to scavenge for her clothes.

"Good Morning to you too." Razor groaned sitting up and scratching his head.

"I can't be here." Emily sneered grabbing her dress.

"But you can here last night."

"I wanted to catch up."

"I completely understand."

"Then you got me drunk."

"Hey… I suggested a beer and you down five of them complaining about how Damon didn't show up last night." Razor said pulling on his boxers.

"Then we…"

"Yup, best experience of my life."

"Oh god."

"Yea, it didn't help that I was drunk too."

"Why were you drinking?" Emily stopped staring at her ex boyfriend's face.

"I've been mad at myself lately." Razor shrugged.

"Why?" Emily asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well my music career isn't where I want it, I actually own the Pizza Shack, and I let the love of my life marry my best friend. Not exactly my grandest moments there." Razor frowned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." Emily blushed.

"Yea…"

"Why don't you sign up with Damon's label?"

"You do know the reason I haven't called you in ten years right?"

"No…"

"Well, Damon said he didn't want me calling you anymore after we broke up."

"But we were friends."

"Emily, I could never be just friends with you and he knew that so he threatened me. Told me that if I ever called that if I ever tried to make a music career it would automatically failed. He felt threatened by mine and your relationship so I chickened out and deleted you from my life." Razor shrugged standing up and grabbing another shirt off his dresser.

"I didn't know." Emily whispered.

"That was the point." Razor laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I own the Pizza Shack and I play my guitar at some gigs so it's all good."

"And your love life?" Emily asked letting curiosity take over.

"I've had a few hook ups here and there but nothing serious. No one could compare to you." Razor smiled..

Emily blushed at Razor's comment and felt a swing of jealousy flash thrown at her thinking of the other girls Razor's been with. Emily stood up and walked over to Razor's dresser and snatched his phone.

"What are you doing?" Razor asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Putting my number in, here." Emily smiled handing him his phone.

"But we can't."

"I don't care." Emily smiled gathering up her things.

"Damon will kill you."

"I don't care."

"You might not but I do."

"It's fine." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders. "To tell you the truth Razor, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will."

"I know and I feel the same way." Razor smirked.

"I know." Emily smiled walking over the Razor until they were inches apart. Emily looked up at Razor and bit her lip. Razor opened his mouth to say something but Emily beat him to it with a kiss. The kiss was gentle and loving unlike last night which was filled with passion and need. Emily pulled back as Razor held a smirk on his face.

"Stay in touch." Emily whispered as she walked out the door of Razor's apartment and to her car. Emily didn't care what Damon or anyone thought as she left in Razor's clothes. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it to her face inhaling the scent that was only Razor. Man did she miss him. Emily didn't even think about the thought that she cheated on her husband or the fact that she didn't know if they used protection. All she cared about was that she had Razor back in her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
